Paris, City Of Love!
by EverythingsComingUpKurt
Summary: Welcome to Paris! The city one could only dream of visiting. 4 teens get a chance to explore Paris, learn the culture and maybe even find love along the way! Jiley, Loliver.
1. Big News!

**Big News!**

It was an ordinary day at Seaview Highschool in the small area of Malibu. But for four teenagers, everything was about to change. They were in fourth period, sitting in history class, trying desperately hard to keep their eyes open while their teacher Mr. Connors taught a boring lesson about politics back in the day. Finally when the bell rang, everyone stood up but Mr. Connors stopped them and said.

"Everyone sit down, please! I have some news for all of you!"

Everybody groaned and reluctantly sat down.

"As you know, it is the end of the year and as a special class trip we will be going to Europe to see France!"

There were a few cheers but Mr. Connors quickly stopped them.

"We will be going on June 14th, the plane will leave at 10:00am, we will be arriving in Paris in a few hours. Please pack a sufficent ammount of bags, if you are interested in going on this trip, I will assign you your room in the hotel. If you are interested in going, please come up to my desk, and sign your name on the piece of paper."

Everyone made a line in front of the piece of paper and all signed it. Then it was Jake Ryan's turn. Miley smiled as he made his way up and signed the paper. Then she signed it herself and ran off to go to her locker. Lilly was supposed to sign it first, but she let Oliver go first, because he was at the very end of the line. Oliver thanked her and blushed. Lilly signed it and ran off to find Miley.

Miley and Lilly stood by their locker, they stared at Jake and Oliver and starting giggling.

"Aren't you excited to see France?" Lilly asked.

"Yes! I heard that Paris is called the City Of Love!" Miley squealed. "Maybe I'll get lucky with Jake!"

Lilly rolled her eyes at that. Miley always gushed about Jake, and Lilly doubted that Paris was really that so called "City of Love". Love didn't exist in Lilly's world. Love was an illusion. But Lilly hadn't always thought of it like that. But years of pain, being cheated on and stood up by a bunch of assholes quickly changed her opinion on love. Lilly's parents had even divorced! And it was all because Mr. Truscott went off and cheated with _that_ woman. And Mrs. Truscott had a new boyfriend named Seth, Lilly hated Seth and wondered why he would intrude on their family when they were all so happy. If being hurt, cheated on and stood up was what love was then Lilly didn't want to love.

Oliver noticed Lilly crossing her arms and looking down. He knew about her opinions of love. He felt really bad for her and her family. Lilly didn't deserve to be stood up and hurt. Oliver really wanted to hold her and change her opinions. He wouldn't take advantage of her, he would love her and show her that she was wanted.

Miley walked over to Jake's locker but was stopped by a very young and short boy named Rico. "Hello Miley" Rico said simply. Rico was known for being an evil little boy, he owned his own little snack shack where Jackson worked. Everyone hated that evil little boy, he even had his own creepy evil laugh.

"Have you heard about the trip to France?" He asked her.

_Oh god no. No, no, no! Please Lord, don't let Rico be coming with us!_

"Trip to France, what trip to France?" Miley lied.

"The trip _we're _going on." Rico replied with an evil grin.

"Oh."

"Whats your hotel number?" Rico asked her.

"424."

"Funny coincidence" He said, leaning towards her. "Thats also my hotel number."

**"Nooooooooooooo!"**

**What'd you think? This story is based on my own desires to travel and see the world. I so wish I could go to Paris, even if it meant rooming with Rico. Please review if you want me to continue, and I can tell you all that Robbie Ray and Jackson will somehow get caught up in the trip :D**

**Infernape Master**


	2. Goodbye Malibu, Hello Europe!

**Goodbye Malibu, Hello Europe!**

It was the day before the big trip to France and Miley and her best friend Lilly were packing their bags at Miley's house. The two had been super excited about the trip, their suitcases were open on the floor and clothes were everywhere.

"Should I take this? Do you think Jake will like this?" Miley asked, showing Lilly a red tank top.

Lilly rolled her eyes and groaned. For the past hour, Miley had been showing Lilly various outfits and asked her what she thought Jake would think of them. Miley had thrown so many clothes on the floor and her suitcase didn't have very much in it. After another two hours of tearing her room apart, Miley finally had a sufficent amount of clothes in her suitcase. Robbie Ray had come in earlier and forced Miley to clean up her every single piece of clothing from jeans to socks. It was late at night and the two lay together, chatting about the trip to France.

"Hey Lilly?" Miley asked Lilly. But Lilly was too busy daydreaming about Oliver. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it. Maybe...

"Lilly! Earth to Lilly!" Miley was waving her hand in Lilly's face and almost shouted.

"Oh!" Lilly exclaimed "I'm sorry Miley!"

"You've been zoned out for the past five minutes!"

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking..." Lilly's mind temporarily drifted off for a moment.

"About the trip to France?" Miley asked in an excited voice.

"Yeah..." Lilly replied in an unenthusiastic tone.

"Its so exciting that we get to spend two weeks with Jake Ryan!" Miley squealed.

"Yeah..."

"Who are you sharing a hotel room with?"

"Traci." Lilly replied in a plain voice.

"Who is Traci again?" Miley asked.

"Remember your annoying friend who was going to marry Jake Ryan?"

"Oh yeah, and then it turned out that the whole thing was a stupid _joke_." Miley said through clenched teeth. Miley's friend Traci and her ex Jake Ryan had once pranked Miley. They fooled Miley into believing that they were engaged, and she, being the lovesick fool that she was, tried to stop the wedding and made of a fool of herself only to find out that she'd been Gotcha'd!

**Malibu Airport, 9:30am**

"Okay darling, are you sure you have everything?" Robbie Ray asked Miley for the hundreth time.

"Yes Daddy, I'm sure." Miley kissed him on the cheek and went to Mr. Connors. Mr. Stewart and Jackson were crying and waving at Miley. Nearby, Mrs. Oken was saying goodbye to Oliver.

"Alright Ollie, you have fun, don't get homesick, and don't forget, I packed your underwear underneath everything else in your suitcase and I even brought Mr. Bear cause I knew you wouldn't wanna be alone!"

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!" Oliver groaned as his mother kissed him on both cheeks.

"My babys growing up." Mrs. Oken dabbed at her eyes with a kleenex as Oliver joined the others. Oliver was now staring at Lilly and Mrs. Truscott.

"Okay Lils, I'll see you after the trip, and don't forget, spring cleaning starts when you get back and we'll have to get rid of all your father's stuff and.."

"Okay Mom, I get it." Lilly replied. Her mother didn't bother to tell her that she loved her. Lilly sadly ran off to join Oliver.

In a few momments, a limo pulled up and Jake Ryan stepped out.

"Sorry if I'm late." He said casually. About half the girls and one old lady at the airport fainted. Miley elbowed Lilly and smiled.

Pretty soon everyone arrived and Rico was just boarding the plane. Robbie Ray and Jackson were waving goodbye when suddenly Robbie said.

"Oh no."

"What?" Jackson asked.

"She has a concert in Paris!" Robbie exclaimed. "We gotta catch the next flight there!"

"No way! There is no possible way, I am not going to Paris!" Jackson protested as Robbie dragged him into the plane. Jackson was seated next to Robbie and a french woman named Anne was serving drinks. "Hello, may I get you anything?" She said in a hot french accent.

"Then again, France might not be so bad." Jackson beamed.

**Well here you have Chapter 2! I know this chapter had more onesided Jiley than Loliver but don't worry! An airplane is a perfect place for romantic "accidents", Robbie Ray and Jackson are joining the gang to Paris! Hope you enjoyed! Please R &R! We will find out who everyone's roomie is next chapter! So far we know poor Miley is roomed with Rico and Lilly is roomed with Traci, and Robbie Ray and Jackson will most likely room together.**

**IM**


	3. Paris, Here We Come!

**Paris, Here We Come!**

**Malibu Airplanes, 10:14 am**

Everyone was seated in the airplane and Mr. Connors had just finished his short but firm lecture on airplanes and where the barfbags were located. In a few moments a man's voice could be heard coming from the speakers. "Hello everyone, we will be arriving in Paris in a few hours, please try to stay in your seats at all times, enjoy the ride and thanks for choosing Malibu Airplanes."

Lilly and Oliver were seated together at the back, in front of them sat Lilly and Miley's enemies Amber and Ashley who were headed to Montreal in Canada. There were two class trips, and Ashley had claimed that she had been to France many times. At the airport, when they asked where the airplane to Canada was, the flight attendant told them that they would have to make two trips. To drop off Mr. Connor's class at Paris and then take Madame Michael's class to Montreal in Quebec. Amber and Ashley giggled and gossiped while Lilly glared at them.

"Ignore them." Oliver whispered, leaning in a bit. A bit too far because Amber took notice of them and shoved his head onto Lilly's.

"Hey!" Lilly exclaimed as the girls burst into hysterical laughter. "Thats not very funny!"

"It is to us." Ashely said in between giggles. "You two dorks like just like some sort of romantic couple."

"Shut up." Lilly retorted, and went back to watching the movie playing on the tv. It was a horror movie called Saw III and it was pretty disgusting. Apparently, too disgusting for Oliver who had his hand over his mouth and was looking away. Lilly put her hand on his shoulder and said "Want me to tell you when the gross parts are over?", Oliver nodded. It was only the beginning of the movie where the man had to yank chains out of his body, so Lilly would have to keep Oliver updated on when a gross part was coming up. But Lilly didn't pay much attention and turned to Oliver who was trying hard not to vommit, Lilly grabbed her barf bag and gave it to a grateful Oliver.

Miley wasn't having very much luck with the movie either. She kept looking away from the tv screen. And Rico sat right behind and kept poking her and laughing out loud at Miley's screams. Jake turned and saw a pale Miley who was shaking all over. He laughed for a moment and then asked her "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Miley said, embarrassed that Jake had to see her like this. "I'm fine, I just love horror mo...OH MY GOD SHE JUST STUCK HER HAND IN ACID!"

"Its okay." Jake reassured her. "Its ok to be freaked out by scary movies."

"I am not..HOLY CHRIST, LOOK AT HER HAND! Is she gonna make it in time? Why am I pondering this?"

"Its okay." Jake laughed "Its just a movie, I couldn't watch A Nightmare On Elm Street for the longest time and I still can't..."

Suddenly a sickening cracking noise came from the tv, apparently the trap had just gone off and poor Agent Kerry had her ribcage torn open. Jake looked over at his shoulder and saw Miley with her arms wrapped around him, with her head on his shoulder. Jake laughed and nudged her. Miley smiled up at him and said. "In case you get scared."

Meanwhile Robbie Ray and Jackson were sitting down and listening to a long speech about safety and what to do if the airplane crashes. "And one more thing, have a fun time skydiving into Paris."

"Skydiving!?" Robbie Ray almost yelled "I thought you said this was an airplane!"

"Didn't you wonder why we made you wear those suits and goggles?"

"Oh my dear lord." Robbie Ray sighed.

**Hey! What do you think of the latest chapter! The movie referenced in here is Saw III which is pretty disgusting, good thing Oliver and Miley had Lilly and Jake to protect them! And poor Jackson and Robbie Ray have to take a parachute into Paris!**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please R & R**

**IM**


	4. Arrival

**Arrival**

The plane ride to Paris was a long one, Lilly yawned and felt herself growing tired. She unknowingly leaned over and laid her head on Oliver's shoulder. Oliver didn't notice this because he was very drowsy and he unknowingly leaned over and rested his head against Lilly's. Coincidentally, his hand was resting right on top of hers and if you didn't know Lilly and Oliver very well, you would think that they were some couple. You'd probably think how cute or weird it was and how strange young love was. Saw III was still playing on the television but by now Jake had managed to assure Miley that it was just a movie. Miley still screamed at gross parts and Jake would tell her "Miley, its just a movie. Don't be scared."

"I AM NOT SCARED! I'M JUST YELLING REALLY LOUDLY CAUSE I LOVE SAW III, I AM EXPRESSING MY LOVE FOR THE MOVIE THROUGH SHOUTING!" Miley would cover her ears and deny being scared while Jake chuckled at her trying to impress him. Eventually, much to Miley's relief, the movie ended and they put on The Notebook which had Ryan Gosling and Rachel McAdams.

"Ooh! I love this movie!" Miley squealed. Jake gave her an amused look. Miley cleared her throat and tried to sound serious. "Well not love. I think like is the proper term. Do you agree?"

Jake laughed to himself and mumbled "You are something else."

Miley laughed with him and they watched the movie together. The movie ended after a few hours and a man's voice was heard saying "Everyone, we will be ariving in Europe in about a half an hour. Please make sure all of your luggage is with you and enjoy the rest of your time here."

It was difficult to wait for a half an hour to come now. Lilly had woken up, but Oliver was a heavy sleeper and just kept sleeping, on her shoulder. Lilly noticed but didn't mind. She actually kind of liked it. Miley wasn't being so patient.

"A half an hour!" Miley groaned out loud. "That'll take forever!"

"Do you want to listen to my ipod?" Jake asked, offering his ipod to her.

"Sure." Miley took a headphone and scrolled through the music categories. Her eyes fell upon one category titled Miley.

"You named a category after me?"

Jake went red like a tomato and replied "Yeah, when I hear those songs, I think of you."

One of the songs on the list was titled _You Are The Music In Me._ Miley recognized that song from the movie High School Musical 2. She had gone to see it with Lilly and when that song came on, Miley had squealed and said how much the song reminded her of Jake. The two sat together, leaning against each other and slowly enjoying the song together. In a few moments the announcer's voice was heard saying "We have now arrived in Europe, those going to Paris will please leave, those going to Quebec will please remain in the plane. Thanks for choosing Malibu Airplanes"

Lilly and Oliver were now awake and were very grateful to get away from Amber and Ashley. They took their suitcases and made their way down the little steps, Lilly slipped a little but Oliver grabbed her arm. She turned and smiled at him. He blushed and looked away quickly. Miley and Jake were also making their way down the little steps and Miley was almost down them when people started crowding around Jake and shoving autograph books in his face. Jake looked at her desperately as she gave him a sad look and quickly turned and hurried down the stairs. _Even at Paris we can't get the slightest bit of privacy._ Miley thought to herself, she knew that she shouldn't be angry at Jake but he always used to show off in school and enjoy the fame.

**With Jackson and Robbie Ray**

Jackson and Robbie Ray had put on the suits and had parachutes on their backs. Jackson had very reluctantly gotten into the suit. He had actually fainted when he saw how far down they had to jump. Robbie Ray was feeling a little dizzy himself but not half as dizzy as his son Jackson, who was clinging to him and begging them not to let him jump. The two people pulled Jackson off of Robbie Ray and pushed Jackson off the plane. Luckily, Jackon had the parachute up. Robbie Ray then reluctantly jumped down into Europe and pulled the parachute...

**Sorry for the late update!**

**Sorry if skydiving scene was bad!**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please R & R**

**IM**


End file.
